lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna Elfów z Sauronem
Wojna Elfów z Sauronem (1693 DE-1701 DE) – wielka inwazja Saurona na Eriador Przyczyny Przez 400 lat Sauron pod przybranym imieniem Annatar, jako niezwykły kowal pracował w Ost-in-Edhil wraz z Celebrimborem i bractwem Gwaith-i-Mirdain nad Pierścieniami Władzy. Po stworzeniu siedmiu i dziewięciu wrócił ok roku 1500 DE do Mordoru, aby wykuć Jedyny Pierścień mający panować nad nimi wszystkimi i dzięki temu pozwalający na podbicie i pokonanie właścicieli. Gdy włożył go na palec, Celebrimbor wyczuł jego podstęp i ukrył wykute przez siebe Trzy Pierścienie, oddając je Galadrieli i Gil-galadowi i zrywając tym samym współpracę z Sauronem. Przebieg Początek wojny Wtedy, w 1693 DE, gdy Sauron zdał sobie sprawę, że za pomocą pierścienia nie podporządkuje sobie elfów, wypowiedział im wojnę i zaczął się zbroić. Zniszczenie Eregionu W 1695 DE wiele dziesiątków tysięcy orków i Dzikich Ludzi z Rhûnu i Haradu wtargnęło przez Wrota Rohanu do Eriadoru, kierując się w stronę Eregionu. Gil-galad wysłał siły pod komendą Elronda, z którym połączyły się wojska przebywającego w Eregionie Celeborna. Armie Saurona były na tyle liczne, że jednocześnie odpierały przeciwników i oblegały Ost-in-Edhil. W końcu miasto, Sauron zabił zastępującego mu drogę do domu Mirdain Celebrimbora, po czym zniszczył siedzibę i rozkradł skarby, w tym Dziewięć Pierścieni. Walka z Elrondem, Amdirem i krasnoludami Sauron zaatkował następnie wojska Elronda, do których dołączyły niedobitki z Eregionu. Orkowie nieśli na czele swych wojsk nabite na pal i przeszyte strzałami ciało Celebrimbora. Od tyłu armie Saurona zaatakowały wysłane przez króla Durina krasnoludy z Khazad-dum wraz z Galadhrimami pod wodzą króla Amrotha. Dzięki temu Elrond zdołał ujść na północ, gdzie w 1697 DE założył kryjówkę Imladris. Sauron zwrócił się przeciw krasnoludom i elfom z Lorien, ci jednak zdołali w porę ukryć się w Khazad-dum za Bramą Durina. Podbój Eriadoru i Oblężenie Lindonu Sauron zaczął więc zdobywać i pustoszyć Eriador, idąc na północ. Niedobitki elfów uciekały do Imladris, które było nieustannie oblegane. Nieprzyjaciel postanowił zdobyć Lindon i przebywający tam chociaż jeden z Pierścieni Elfów. Kraj Gil-glada był jednak, dzięki przezorności swojego władcy, dobrze przygotowany do bitwy, dawno też wysłał poselstwo do króla Tar-Minastira w Numenorze z prośbą o pomoc. Do roku 1700 TE Sauron opanował cały Eriador, oprócz Imladris i dotarł aż do rzeki Lhun, gdzie Gil-galad i Numenorejczycy bronili dostępu do Szarej Przystani. Wtedy wezwał posiłki, które zbliżały się juz do przeprawy w Tharbadzie. Wtedy nadciągnęły posiłki z Numenoru, które pobiły i odparły wojska Saurona. Rzeź u Brodu Sarn i Bitwa nad Gwathlo Następnie nad Baranduną, w Bitwie u Brodu Sarn armia Mordoru została zdziesiątkowana i umknęła na południe, gdzie w Tharbadzie połączyła się z nadchodzącymi posiłkami. Tam jednak zaskoczyły go wojska Numenorejskie, które z polecenia admirała Ciryatura przybyły Rzeką Gwathlo z portu Vinyalonde. Tam w Bitwie nad Gwathlo jego wojsko zostało ostatecznie pokonane, a sam Sauron ledwie uszedł. Ucieczka Saurona i zakończenie Wojny Ostatnia potyczka odbyła się we wschodniej części Calenardhonu, gdzie orków doszczętnie wybito, a Sauron uciekł w kierunku Dagorlad z ledwie małą garstką straży przybocznej, i zaszył się w Mordorze na długie lata. Armia oblegająca Imladris został otoczona przez wojska Elronda i Gil-galada, oraz unicestwiona. Skutki Chociaż w Wojnie Elfów z Sauronem, Władca Ciemności przegrał, jednak Eriador został w znacznym stopniu zniszczony, a jego ludność przetrzebiona. Upadł Eregion, wraz ze swym władcą i bractwem Gwaith-i-Mirdain, Bramy Morii zostały zamknięte. Sauron na wiele lat pozostał w Mordorze, posiadł jednak Pierścienie Ludzi, co w przyszłości przyczyniło się do powstania Nazguli. Po wojnie po raz pierwszy zebrała się Rada, na której Gil-galad przekazał Elrondowi Vilyę, ustanawiając go swym namiestnikiem w Eriadorze i ustanowił Imldris centralną warownią elfów na wschodzie. Po wojnie na wiele lat zapanował pokój pozwalający na leczenie ran, a także na wzmocnienie władzy numenorejczyków na wybrzeżach Śródziemia. en:War of the Elves and Sauron it:Guerra tra Sauron e gli Elfi ru:Война эльфов и Саурона Kategoria:Wydarzenia Drugiej Ery